vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandfather Spider
Summary Grandfather Spider, otherwise known as Old Cob is the current primary antagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Not long after The Creator created Grandmother Raven, the embodiment of light and order, he also created Spider, who would serve as the direct opposite of Raven, as the embodiment of shadow and chaos. Almost immediately, Spider fell in love with Raven, and the two would dance across the sky and land. His love was considered unbridled and unbound, but it was also unspoken. Raven casted Spider down, and his heart was broken. Sealed away, his heart would be stolen from him to charge the true essence of the spiral. Centuries later, Grandfather Spider would be freed by a child of light and shadow, unknowingly bringing the spiral into immense danger. As an act of pure hatred, Spider wishes to reverse time back to the Firstworld, and erase the spiral and everyone in it from existence. If this plan of his were to fail, he would go and retrieve his stolen chaos heart and spread chaos throughout existence. It has been prophesied that this will come to pass and that the spiral shall end as it began, with a broken heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A. At least 2-C with preparation time | At least 2-C Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Only slightly younger than Bartleby and Grandmother Raven) Classification: Embodiment of Shadow and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic), Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of shadow and chaos do. His true divine body exists independantly from his mortal form), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the fundamental aspects of life, allowing users to create life from nothingness), Death Manipulation (Death Magic focuses fundamental aspects of death, allowing users to grant death to almost anything), Necromancy (Death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of Ice and shadow), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Resistance Negation to Magic, Reality Warping (Can use shadow magic to bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can use shadow magic to turn someone into a statue), Power Nullification (Shadow magic can nullify powers that it itself grants, such as matter manipulation and reality warping), Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting shadow creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the shadow seas and come to free him), BFR (Sent the Mirage world door to another point in time), Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Creation (Life Magic can create entire worlds), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can control the very concept of shadow, which formed one side of reality), Matter Manipulation (Can break down matter to absolute nothingness and reform it in his image), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness is an aspect of shadow and thus he should be able to control it), Healing (Life Magic), Animated Shadow (Can create animated shadow creatures to aid him in battle), Light Manipulation, Sealing (Sealed The Player inside his own mind), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was), Telepathy, Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chances of his attacks landing on an opponent and decrease the chance of an opponent being able to use their powers and abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and harm intangible and non-corporal beings), Mind Manipulation (Can induce shadow magic into opponents, forcing them to succumb to his will), Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in his image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection (Can appear as an astral force), Shapeshifting (Scaling from The Bat), Duplication, Sand Manipulation (Caused massive sand storms in the world of Mirage), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Soul Manipulation (Was ripping Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Chaos Manipulation (Although he lost his Chaos Heart, he still has some control over chaos), Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent power, can survive in a jungle which grants instant death and death magic), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which in the game makes a player attack his or her own teammates for a limited time), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. His true divine body is astral in form, and made of pure magic. He can only be killed if the concepts of shadow and chaos are destroyed. It was stated that without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Allows him to know everything across the past and present) | All the same to likely a greater extent, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; With his heart, he will regain control over the concept of chaos. The Chaos Heart was used to charge the true essence of the universe, and without his darkness and chaos, the spiral and reality itself will be destroyed) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe level (Far more powerful than Morganthe, who only holds a fraction of his power). At least Low Multiverse level with preperation time (With the help of 4 Chronoshards and the Eye of History, he was about to reset time for the entirety of the spiral) | At least Low Multiverse level '(The Chaos Heart on it's own can unravel the very fabric of existence, which has an unknown number of parallel worlds, and a universe outside the spiral. Spider stated with his heart he would be capable of weaving a brand new spiral) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (Comparable to Grandmother Raven, and fought her before the days of the Spiral, which would make him comparable to Bartleby) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal '''| At least '''Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Universe level (Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who would continue to exist after the spirals destruction) | At least Low Multiverse level '(Will continue to exist even if all of existence is destroyed) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Universal with magic | Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: Staff, the eye of history Intelligence: At least vastly superhuman (Comparable to Grandmother Raven and has outsmarted her in a few different scenarios. Has access to all schools of magic and knows the history of the universe inside and out). Nigh-Omniscience with the Eye of History (Stole one of Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *One shot a seemingly endless amount of undead, who were more than likely more powerful than shadow morganthe, even without his heart *One shot Mellori Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimension Shift: 'With the spell Dimension shift, he can forcibly steal an opponents standard equipment and physical buffs *'Shadow Wand: '''With a simple swipe of his shadow wand, he turned Scorpian's minions into dust *'Shadow Magic: Grandfather Spider is the embodiment of Shadow Magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be lost, and was forbidden across the spiral by Grandmother Raven and Bartleby for it touches the true essence of reality. With this magic, one can manipulate, rebuild and refine the very fabric of reality, heal, break down matter and turn enemies to stone '''Key: Weakened | With his heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dream Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:BFR Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2